


Forgive me in the afterlife, 'kay?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Doomed Timeline, F/F, F/M, Gore, M/M, Post-Sburb, Sadstuck, This may possibly go into explict later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doomed timelines. Time players always know when they're in one eventually, and it's never fun to find out. Especially when in your timeline, you beat Sburb and now know it was all for nothing.</p><p>Your name is Dave Strider, and you'll be damned if you're going to let the game take away anymore of your friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive me in the afterlife, 'kay?

”Dave?”

You sigh and turn to stare at your long time friend, and more recently, girlfriend. To be honest, this isn’t how you want this to happen, but hey, at least you don’t have to hide it anymore.

”Hello, Jade,” you say calmly.

”Dave… why are you covered in blood?”

”Simple. We’re doomed.”

Her eyes cloud over in confusion, her buck teeth nibbling at her lower lip. Aw, how cute.

”What do you mean we’re ‘doomed’?”

”Doomed. We’re in a doomed timeline.” 

”… Wait - what? This can’t be a doomed timeline – Dave, we won the game!”

She isn’t getting it. She isn’t fucking _getting it_. Why do they never get it? It makes it so much more difficult to explain. So much more painful.

You sigh. "I’m sorry.” 

”What are you sorry for? Dave, what is going on, why are you covered in blood and-”

”I’m so so sorry.”

You feel your voice break and tears well up in your eyes. Damn it, you swore that was going to stop. That you weren’t going to keep on breaking every time it came to another one. Shouldn't you have hardened from this by now?

”I tried really hard, Jade,” you say. “I tried so _fucking_ hard. I thought that maybe it was a fluke, that I was imagining things, that everything was fine. No. It isn’t a fluke. This timeline was destined to die from the start.” 

”Dave, you’re making no sense-”

”I will be _damned_ though if I let the game claim another one of our lives. That’s why I’ve been doing it myself, so the game can’t.” 

”W-what? _You_ killed everyone?!” 

Her bright green eyes – you were so used to seeing them happy and shining – show nothing but horror and more confusion, the unshed tears in them ruining the color. 

”Dave,” she says softly. “tell me why are you covered in blood.” 

You smile. The gesture is meant to be comforting, but it probably isn’t due to the fact that you have blood all over you. Oh well. 

”You’re the last one left, Jade.” 

”I’m… just y-you killed… w-wh-why?!” she shrieks, the tears spilling over. 

You frown. This isn’t right. She should be happy, happy you tricked the game out of claiming their friend’s lives. Happy that you took up such a gruesome task. Not starting to cry over what you’ve done. She still isn’t getting it.

”The game-”

”Damn it, Dave! Why couldn’t you just leave the game in the past? Why did you have to go… go… go and do this?! Oh god… everyone...” 

She just doesn’t understand. None of them do. None of them are time players, so it does make sense. Still, that doesn’t make flash-stepping and running your sword through her stomach any easier. 

”I’m sorry, Jade. You don’t understand it, but that’s alright. No one else did either. I just couldn’t let the game win.” 

You withdraw your sword, the fresh blood bright on the dried stains. You wonder if those stains would ever come off? You doubt it.

”D… Da… ve…” she gasps, clutching at her bleeding wound. 

And to think those hands once were wrapped around your waist in such a loving embrace. Such a shame she couldn’t understand and make it easier. 

”I’m sorry, Jade. Forgive me in the afterlife, ‘kay?” 

*~*~*~*~*

”FUCK!” 

You pant heavily as you jolt awake. You grasp around in the darkness before you make contact with Jade’s arm. It’s just another nightmare. Damn it.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just came to me one day, and so I decided to start writing it. Will try and update often! :3


End file.
